greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Time Rock and Roll
is the fourth episode of the twelfth season and the 249th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Owen suggests the interns learn a vital lesson on how to break bad news to patients' families, and Arizona's 90 year old patient reassures her that she's destined to find love again. Meanwhile, the sisters completely forget about the dinner party they're hosting for everyone. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (credit only) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren Guest Stars *Ann Guilbert as Gabby Margraff *Lou Cutell as Abraham *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Joe Dinicol as Mitchell *Samantha Sloyan as Penny *Dwayne Barnes as Conner Squire Co-Starring *Vivian Nixon as Intern Hannah Brody *Chauncey Jenkins as Intern Jason Mills *Pia Shah as Intern Jessica Pahlavi *Louisa Abernathy as Florence *Marcia Ann Burrs as Fran *Anne Johnson as Oldie 2 *Patricia Newman as Adelaide *Garrett Nichols as Harold *Dianne Travis as Oldie 1 *Jack Wallace as Old Man *Al White as Edward "Eddie" Squire *Jeanne Syquia as Rachel Bishop *Jenny Andrievna as Mom *Claudia de Vasco as Nurse *Emma Loewen as Nine Year Old Medical Notes Rachel Bishop *'Diagnosis:' **Increased intracranial pressure *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Hannah Brody (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Decompressive craniotomy **Early ambulation Rachel, 32, had had a decompressive craniotomy. Amelia wanted to try early ambulation with her starting the day after her surgery. After several sessions of intense pushing, Rachel was able to walk to sit in a chair by her bedside. Harold *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Harold was examined in the ER by Jo after being in a bus crash. Fran *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Fran was examined in the ER by Jackson after being in a bus crash. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey took one of the patients from the bus crash up to surgery. Edward Squire *'Diagnosis:' **High blood pressure **Diabetes **Arthritis **High cholesterol **Erectile dysfunction **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Isaac Cross '' (surgical intern)'' *'Treatment:' **Thiazide **Metformin **Baby aspirin **Nitroglycerin Eddie came into the ER after a bus crash. He listed off the meds he took on a regular basis. Jackson questioned if he took erectile dysfunction meds. He denied it, so they began treatment. He later coded and was unable to be resuscitated, likely because he had lied about his use of ED meds. Gabby Margraff *'Diagnosis:' **Diaphragmatic hernia **Splenic hematoma *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Gabby was brought to the ER after being in a bus crash. She was taken for a CT to evaluate her internal injuries. They discovered a diaphragmatic hernia and possible splenetic hematoma, so she was taken into surgery. She was stable after surgery. Abraham *'Diagnosis:' **Contusions *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Abe, 90, was brought to the ER after being in a bus crash. He had only minor contusions, but later died in the hospital of an unknown cause. Stephanie Edwards *'Diagnosis:' **Sickle-Cell Anemia *'Doctors:' **Keith Wagner *'Treatment:' **Bone marrow transplant Stephanie, then 5, underwent a bone marrow transplant to treat her sickle-cell anemia. She recounted the story to Jo and Amelia. She had one of the few success stories from that trial. Music HOLYCHILD - Running Behind|"Running Behind" - Holychild Ignition (Remix)|"Ignition (Remix)" - The Wind and the Wave Duran Duran - Butterfly Girl OFFICIAL AUDIO|"Butterfly Girl" - Duran Duran Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Old Time Rock and Roll, originally sung by Bob Seger. *This episode scored million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on August 24, 2015. *Maggie joins the long list of attendings who have slept with interns. *'Goof:' The visitor badges say it's October 11th, but Alex says it's the 14th. Gallery Episode Stills 12x04-1.jpg 12x04-2.jpg 12x04-3.jpg 12x04-4.jpg 12x04-5.jpg 12x04-6.jpg 12x04-7.jpg 12x04-8.jpg 12x04-9.jpg 12x04-10.jpg 12x04-11.jpg 12x04-12.jpg 12x04-13.jpg 12x04-14.jpg 12x04-15.jpg 12x04-16.jpg 12x04-17.jpg 12x04-18.jpg 12x04-19.jpg 12x04-20.jpg 12x04-21.jpg 12x04-22.jpg 12x04-23.jpg 12x04-24.jpg 12x04-25.jpg 12x04-26.jpg 12x04-27.jpg 12x04-28.jpg 12x04-29.jpg 12x04-30.jpg 12x04-31.jpg 12x04-32.jpg 12x04-33.jpg 12x04-34.jpg 12x04-35.jpg 12x04-36.jpg 12x04-37.jpg 12x04-38.jpg 12x04-39.jpg 12x04-40.jpg 12x04-41.jpg 12x04-42.jpg 12x04-43.jpg 12x04-44.jpg 12x04-45.jpg 12x04-46.jpg 12x04-47.jpg 12x04-48.jpg 12x04-49.jpg 12x04-50.jpg 12x04-51.jpg 12x04-52.jpg 12x04-53.jpg 12x04-54.jpg 12x04-55.jpg 12x04-56.jpg 12x04-57.jpg 12x04-58.jpg 12x04-59.jpg 12x04-60.jpg 12x04-61.jpg 12x04-62.jpg 12x04-63.jpg 12x04-64.jpg 12x04-65.jpg 12x04-66.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x04BTS1.jpg 12x04BTS2.jpg 12x04BTS3.jpg 12x04BTS4.jpg 12x04BTS5.jpg 12x04BTS6.jpg 12x04BTS7.jpg 12x04BTS8.jpg 12x04BTS9.jpg 12x04BTS10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes